lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Mendi Larque
Siren |age=15 |gender=Female |sex=Female |sexual_orientation=Asexual |breed=Cat |occupation=Paw Polish Shop Worker (Part-time) }} Менди Ларк - злоумышленник в ЛПС: Популярный . В настоящее время ей 15 лет, и это кошка, которая любит лапы. Ее бледная армия, в комплекте с Blood Red Bask, Caramel Coco, Lemon Lime и Snow White Ebony, обязана заставлять других девушек ревновать. Appearance Mendi is a gray cat with the tips of her ears brown, along with her paws and the half of her tail. She has a black nose and has teal eyes with eyeliner on her eyelids. Personality Mendi is a manipulative and mean cat who is a trickster. She is good with coming up with plans and putting them into action. Belive it or not, she isn't that good at applying makeup other than eyeliner, so she is insecure about her appearance facial-wise. People often call her a siren because of her manipulative nature. History (NOTE: These are MY episodes. If you feel like this doesn't fit with you, then go make your own episodes. Thank you. C:) Mendi is with Samantha Davis for the entirety of The Lost Member. They is plotting a plan against Brooklyn Hayes. Mendi is thinking of sabotaging Brooke's relationship with her boyfriend. Samantha doesn't know what she's talking about, so Mendi thinks of something else. She says that they could pour red fur dye and fur removal on Brooke. Samantha thinks it's a good idea, and they go out to shop for the items. Later, when Genevieve Ryan is chasing Brooke, Mendi and Samantha are in a large roof vent. She is told by Samantha when she should pour the bucket. Before Brooke runs past the vent, she pours the mixture. It ends up missing Brooke, and falling on Genny. Samantha is shocked, and is scared of what happened. Mendi tells Samantha to be quiet. After Genny says she will kill the one who did it, Mendi and Samantha run out of the vents quickly. Relationships Fandom Characters Samantha Davis - Mendi and Samantha are best friends and often play tricks on people they don't like. They are both good at makings plans and putting them into action, so they hang out a lot and sometimes sabotage their enemies. Kensi Lark - The best of enemies. They will stop at NOTHING, absolutely NOTHING until the other is sad and miserable. They also have similar last names, which doesn't help at all when they are insulting eachother. Quotes "Like, Samantha, what looks better- Storm Grey Day or Snow White Ebony?" "Hee hee, Samantha, did you SEE Kensi today? I think her ego is so big, it's fatter than her, and that's fat!" "Kensi, watch out! There's a bunch of bananas in the trash; Oopsies, sorry for dropping the bananas on you, you just have the looks, not to mentions SMELLS, of the trash can! Hee hee!" Trivia *She 'hee hees' at least 6 times a day. *She is said to be smarter than Samantha. Category:Yuki's Characters Category:Characters Category:Girls OCD Category:Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Cats